Not A Fairytale
by heroesfan1
Summary: Well, who said they lived happily ever after?


"Don't you dare call me that again!" Sylar yelled and Claire withdrew as if she'd been burned. She hadn't meant to insult him when she'd called him Gabriel, but at the sound of his harsh tone, she found her temper rising.

"_Gabriel_." She hissed as him, a smug smirk on her face.

He growled, and shoved her into the wall. Claire felt her head connect with the wall with a sickly thud, and her vision swam. She was beginning to see red. She dove at him, pushing him backwards with all her might. He collided with the kitchen counter, his arm hitting the knife rack and sending all of the knives flying. His eyes darkened, and Claire remembered exactly what her super-powered boyfriend could do. She didn't care though, at that moment what he did, as she felt her anger at him flare. It was so_ annoying_, how he managed to get worked up over a name. It wasn't like she yelled at him everytime he called her 'Claire-bear'. Her eyes narrowed, as he picked up a stray knife on the counter, his eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare." She drew out each syllable, fire spitting from her eyes. She had just washed those.

A slow, dangerous smirk played over his face, as he made his way over to her, like a lion stalking his prey. He lunged at her with the knife, and she only just managed to miss it. She was breathing hard by now, panting as he swiped at her. She backed into the kitchen table, grabbing at the nearest thing she could find. Her hands closed around the sugar jar, and in a panic she flung the contents at him, showering him in the white sugar crystals. He grit his teeth, dropping the knife as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to free it of the tiny sugar granules.

Claire couldn't bite back a smile as she watched him, though inwardly she was still seething. It was kind of funny. "You look sweet." She joked, trying to diffuse the tension that hung in the air. A sarcastic smile drifted across his face. Her smile grew wider when she noticed the beginnings of a five 'o' clock shadow on his face. He had forgotten to shave. She loved it when he forgot to shave.

She gasped as he grabbed her wrist roughly, spinning her round until her back was molded against his chest. She could smell the mintiness of his mouthwash, and the strawberry fabric-softener that she used on his clothes, just to annoy him. Her breaths grew shorter as he breathed into her ear, sending small bolts of metaphorical lightning down her spine.

She felt his lips travel up the base of her neck, and the thrumming of her pulse under them. Her breath caught. His hands smoothed down her shoulders, down the length of her arms, making her shiver slightly. She felt his lips move up to her right ear, gently tugging on it with his teeth. She struggled with her breathing.

"_You_-" He growled into her ear, "will_ never_ call me that again." His grip on her arms tightened. "Are we clear?" He whispered, licking the spot underneath her ear.

Her anger returned full force. "Sure, _Gabriel._"

He shoved her away, and she struggled to mantain her balance, catching herself on the edge of the kitchen table. She turned, just in time to see him stalking away from her. She ran after him, blocking his way as he tried to get up the stairs. She tlted her head up to stare at him defiantly.

"Apologize." She ordered. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"No." He looked scandalised at the mere thought.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her height. He looked faintly amused by this. "Say you're sorry." She whispered, hardly aware of how close they were.

"For what?" That was definitely a smirk on his face. "For all the misery that I put you through?" He taunted. "Does ol' Claire-bear still have a grudge?"

Claire yanked her hand back, every intention of slamming it into his face, but he caught it and pulled her into him. Claire struggled as much as she could, but it was no use, his hands firmly gripped her wrists, holding them to his chest. He gazed at her like she was this huge maths problem that he'd been trying to solve for the last 20 years without success. She glared at him like he was the same monster he used to be. This went on for some time.

Slowly, he lowered his lips onto hers, gently coaxing them to respond to his. His left hand moved to tilt her head back, baring her neck to him. She let out tiny gasps as he left a trail of burning kisses down her neck, sucking on the spot beneath her ear. He planted a final, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hows that for an apology?" He asked, his smirk growing wider as he took in her breathless state. She pulled him into another kiss, stealing his breath before biting down, hard, on his bottom lip. He withdrew, glaring at her as the cut on his lips healed and the pain slowly receded.

Claire's green eyes glowed in the dark. "It's a start." She turned on her heel, shaking her head and grinning as she walked up the stairs. Some people thought when you found the person you loved, you lived out your happily ever after, like a fairytale. She grinned as she felt Sylar's telekinetic strings freeze her mid-step, then pull her back down into his arms. Some fairytale.

* * *

**Okay, I have absolutely no idea what the hell that was...Just wanted a scene that was crazy, passionate and Sylaire-iy. This is...*gives up* **


End file.
